Sweet Love
by BlackMachan
Summary: Gray et Juvia font l'expérience de la vie de jeunes adultes. School Fic


L'hiver ça pique.

Le réseau sanguin s'affole, on essaie de réchauffer les membres.

Les membres de Juvia, eux étaient rouges; et ils piquaient.

Dans le sombre hiver de Magnolia, les dernières heures de la journée s'écoulent en même temps que les derniers rayons de soleil et bientôt, il faisait nuit sur la ville.

Dans la pénombre, on distingue bien quelques points de lumières qui se veulent chauds : les lampadaires prennent vie, les phares des voiture illuminent le chemin et le téléphone de la demoiselle brûlent ses mirettes.

Mais cette lumière reste aussi artificielle que la chaleur qu'elle apporte. Il fait toujours froid.

Juvia revice son chapeau à fourrure sur sa tête, tire sur les manches de son long manteau et enfouit sa tête dans son écharpe. Les yeux brillent et manque de pleurer, la cause étant les vents secs et violents qui s'imposent en cette saison.

La circulation ne se fait pas particulièrement dense en cette fin d'après-midi mais le bus peine à arriver en temps et en heure.

L'impatience monte mais retombe aussitôt lorsque le véhicule apparaît en grandes trombes.

L'hiver ça pique.

Juvia monte dans le bus - direction, la maison. Le contraste de température ne fait pas du bien au corps.

Le nez brûle et se met à pleurer, la tête tourne et le sang boue.

Cette effervescence interne est à l'image de celle résidant dans le véhicule.

L'engin est plein, le monde s'agite. Il fait chaud et on étouffe; l'air est lourd et l'odeur, nauséabonde.

Le souffle court, Juvia prie pour que le chauffeur atteigne sa destination le plus rapidement possible.

L'adolescente reste plantée là, debout au milieu de tous ces gens, leurs corps serrés et collés contre le sien. Et le bus roule.

Le paysage déroule paisiblement sur le morceau de vitre que Juvia peut voir depuis sa place. Le ciel s'assombrit davantage pendant que le véhicule parcourt la ville. On distingue aussi des ombres et des figures, de gens, de véhicules, de bâtiments.

Au fil des stops, l'appareil se fait plus léger. Presque vide, il continue sa route en direction sud de la ville.

Les minutes passent, l'arrivée se fait soudaine. Absorbée dans un vide de pensées, Juvia se ressaisit et se fraie un chemin jusqu'à la descente du bus.

L'air froid et agressif revient à la charge mais cette fois-ci, il fait du bien à l'organisme.

L'endroit est vide de monde. Il n'y a personne et pendant un moment et Juvia se sent bien dans ce silence.

Elle s'active à la marche tandis que le vent se fait plus pressant. Elle passe devant ces étendues de terres vides de construction ; là, il y a quelques plantes qui se risquent à la pousse sur ces terrains inhospitaliers. À droite, il y a même un arbuste.

Bientôt, dans la concurrence économique, la ville y fera construire des immeubles d'habitation. Ce quartier avait un potentiel et ce du fait de son vide urbain. Ça rendrait le tout un peu plus vivant. Peut-être.

A l'exception de la maison dans laquelle l'adolescente résidait. Faisant tâche dans ce décor très peu gaie, s'étendait là, au bout de la rue, une bâtisse assez grande et isolée du reste du monde.

Juvia se retrouve bien vite dans l'allée centrale et les escaliers de pierres la mènent jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Elle s'engouffre dans la maison.

L'odeur de familière du chez soi lui frappe les narines. Elle en emplit ses poumons, les muscles se détendent et le cœur s'allège. La demoiselle se sentait nécessairement mieux dans son endroit. Un soupir de fatigue et de contentement s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Les yeux se closent le temps d'un instant. Le temps de se reprendre doucement.

Elle tossa son chapeau et son manteau sur le parquet en bois, là où jonchaient déjà quelques magazines et autres paperasses. Elle prit malgré cela soin de déposer ses bottines noires dans le pas de l'escalier qui menait à l'étage, sur le côté pour ne déranger personne, et gravit les marches jusqu'à sa chambre.

En ouvrant la porte, Juvia se surprit de son propre désordre mais n'avait aucune intention de ranger quoique ce soit. A la place, la jeune fille se voyait bien reprendre la lecture du livre qu'elle avait délaissée en partant.

Posé sur son lit, elle le rejoint comme on rejoint un amant et repris sa lecture sous ses tendres draps. Juvia, grande lectrice, accompagnait toujours sa lecture d'une liste de musiques qu'elle concoctait par avance. Elle en était à la vingt-et-unième piste. Au son vibrant mais doux d'une guitare électrique, Juvia retombait dans les bras de Carmin à travers le personnage de Lizé dans de passionnelles étreintes.

Juvia ouvrait lentement les yeux et faisait face à son livre encore ouvert. Elle s'était endormie en lisant. C'était la deuxième fois aujourd'hui.

La pièce était plongée dans le noir; seules quelques rayons lumineux parvenaient jusqu'à la petite fenêtre ronde.

Elle s'étira un instant dans un contentement non feint. Un sourire aux lèvres elle resta, là, plongée au fond de sa bulle de douceur où son propre silence se noyait dans la faible mélodie qui s'échappait encore de sa petite enceinte.

Juvia se décida enfin à sortir de son lit. Son téléphone affichait plus de 21h et son frère devrait être rentré depuis peu.

En ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, une odeur épicée lui chatouillait le nez. Les jambes ne traînaient pas et l'adolescente se retrouva très vite en bas. Depuis le salon elle avait pleine vu sur le dos de son frère, recouverte par sa longue chevelure d'un violent noire, attelé à la cuisine.

"Salut" dit-elle en s'approchant de la cuisine.

Elle s'installa sur un des tabourets qui jonchaient le long du bar qui séparaient le salon de la cuisine.

"T'as déjà mangé ?" lui lanca-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

Elle fit nan de la tête. Elle le voyait remuer ce qui semblait être une simple poêlée de légumes et entendait le chant des aliments frirent tout contre l'ustensile de cuisine. Bientôt une assiette pleine se présenta sous ses yeux.

Son frère s'installa devant elle et entama sa part sans attendre. Elle le suivit bien vite et ne s'étonna pas du délice de son plat.

"C'est bon." Un sourire s'étirait sur ses lèvres tandis que les traits de visage de son frère témoignait d'un certain mécontentement à son égard.

"J't'ai d'jà dit d'manger avant que j'rentre." Sa voix grave résonnait dans le silence de la grande maison.

"Désolée." fut tout ce que l'adolescente pu dire pour excuser sa fainéantise.

Il soupira et enchaîna bien vite :

"C'était bien les cours ?"

Les cours en réalité, Juvia n'y allait plus si souvent que ça. Elle préférait de loin rester à la maison et étudier seule; mais le plus souvent, Juvia ne faisait que lire des livres plein de romances ou encore regarder des films d'amour. Parfois elle dormait toute la journée et se rêvait dans les bras musclés d'un prince charmant lointain. D'autres jours encore, elle se laissait emporter par un son qu'elle découvrait ou qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Aujourd'hui n'avait pas été une exception au nouveau rythme de vie acquis depuis la dernier trimestre et qui s'était prolongé durant toute les vacances d'été jusqu'à maintenant. Cette après-midi, elle était allée chercher une nouvelle paire d'écouteurs qu'elle se ferait une joie de laisser à ses oreilles toute la journée de demain.

Juvia n'avait aucune intention de retourner au lycée de sitôt ; et ce tout simplement parce qu'elle n'aimait rien de l'endroit. Aucun lycéen n'aimait le lycée en fait mais Juvia ne comptait procurer aucun effort. Pas quand elle avait le privilège de pouvoir rester cloîtrer dans sa bulle de confort, chez elle. L'adolescente se pensait ainsi libre.

Gajeel, son frère, savait qu'elle séchait de temps en temps et n'avait rien contre ça. Ce qu'il ne savait pas en revanche, c'est que l'adolescente en séchait en fait les trois quarts; et c'était mieux comme ça. Alors, Juvia perpétua l'illusion en lui répondant un rapide "oui, oui", mensonge du même genre que les autres, et en enchaînant très rapidement sur un autre sujet :

"Et toi ça va, avec la fille que t'aimes bien ?"

Gajeel faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre nourriture et Juvia aurait pu jurer que son visage virait dans des teintes plus rosées. Juvia arborait un sourire victorieux.

Gajeel ne s'était confié qu'une fois sur le sujet, affirmant qu'il avait eu le béguin pour une fille de son université mais n'avait jamais voulu en dévoiler plus. Et Juvia crevait d'envie d'en savoir plus. Alors qu'elle se préparait à l'entendre éviter sa question une fois de plus, et à encontrer encore une fois le mur de l'échec et de la déception, Gajeel déclara :

"Levy, elle s'appelle Levy."

Un grand sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Juvia.

La fratrie passa le reste du repas et de la soirée à parler de la petite Levy qui faisait craquer le grand Gajeel.

 _Juvia, hey, Juvia réveille toi…_

Comme lui ordonnait cette voix, Juvia s'extirpait doucement du sommeil encore entre rêve et réalité. Lorsque Juvia retrouva la pleine conscience de son être, elle reconnut la voix comme appartenant à Gajeel. Inhabituel. Il partait toujours avant son réveil officiel. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge posée sur le bureau de l'autre côté de son lit. Il affichait 6h30. C'était l'heure de son réveil officiel. Heure à laquelle elle n'était jamais debout. Ne quittant aucunement ses draps, Juvia se retourna vers son frère et pleine de fatigue elle lui demanda :

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi t'es encore là à cette heure-ci ?"

"J'temmène quel'qu'part."

L'adolescente se redressa bien vite le haut de son corps, une excitation soudaine lui parvenant. Gajeel alluma la lumière. Ça brûlait les mirettes et par réflexe protecteur, Juvia ferma les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir doucement. C'est là qu'elle découvrit son frère, entièrement vêtu et apprêté à sortir.

"On va où ?" La curiosité brûlait en elle.

"C'est une surprise. Dépêche toi de t'préparer et on y va."

L'adolescente excitée comme un enfant à une veille de Noël se dirigea bien vite jusqu'à sa salle de bain.

"Tu me rangeras ton putain de bordel aussi un jour." Ne peut-il s'empêcher de remarquer.

Quelques instants plus tard, l'adolescente descendit, prête à partir, et croisa son frère attendant patiemment près des escaliers.

"Juvia est prête !" Annonça-t-elle fièrement.

Gajeel ne lui adressa aucun regard.

"Prends un manteau et on y va." Dit-il froidement.

Juvia obéit et suivit son frère jusqu'à sa voiture.

Restée à l'extérieur toute le nuit, il faisait extrêmement froid à l'intérieur du véhicule. Par habitude qu'elle savait froisser Gajeel, Juvia s'installa sur le siège arrière en biais à celui du conducteur.

Dans le silence d'une matinée d'hiver encore très sombre, la voiture démarra et commença sa route vers une destination inconnue pour Juvia.

Dans sa tête se profilaient beaucoup de questions auxquelles Juvia tentait de répondre. La voiture faisait sa route, route que l'adolescente observait bien. Ils avaient dépassés l'immense vide qui entourait leur habitation. Ne se dirigeaient-ils pas vers le centre-ville ? Juvia pu le confirmer lorsque Gajeel tourna pour une 1ère fois à droite.

 _On se dirige vers le centre ville !! Est-ce que Gajeel-kun emmène Juvia à la gare ? Il l'emmène à l'Université avec elle ? Ça ressemble au début d'un film que que Juvia a vu récemment._ _Le père de l'héroïne l'emmène un matin se marier à un inconnu dans le but de pouvoir s'en sortir financièrement._

Et lui et elle finissent par tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre malgré l'opposition qu'elle faisait. Est-ce que Gajeel-kun va marier Juvia a un bel inconnu ?

La pensée faisait bondir Juvia de bonheur. Son cœur battait avec excitation. Elle se voyait déjà en princesse chouchoutée par un riche héritier. De dire que l'imagination de Juvia était sans limite était la sous-estimer. D'une nature grande rêveuse, l'esprit de l'adolescente chavirait très vite dans l'insensé et le fantasme.

Gajeel, lui, continuait sa route, sans adresser un mot à la jeune fille à l'arrière.

C'est totalement le chemin de la gare ! Juvia avait raison !! On a juste a dépassé le lycée et continuer tout droit jusqu'au parking. Juvia ne peut absolument pas rencontrer l'amour de sa vie dans cette tenue. C'est une catastrophe.

Elle regardait ses jambes emballées dans un vieux jean délavé qu'elle avait surmonté d'un simple sweat noir.

 _Et si Gajeel-kun avait tout prévu ?_

"Gajeel-kun, Juvia sait où tu l'emmènes ! C'est très…" Juvia interrompu ses propos plein d'entrains parce que Gajeel venait de d'arrêter la voiture sur le bord du trottoir.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Demanda-t-elle, s'inquiétant pour son avenir fantasmé.

"On est arrivé." Dit-il d'un ton glacial.

Tout ce que Juvia pouvait voir à travers la vitre était le bâtiment du lycée auquel elle était censée aller. Juvia était peut-être une grande rêveuse mais elle n'était pas stupide non plus. L'atmosphère était tendu et elle avait peur de comprendre qu'elle s'était faite avoir. Et que Gajeel avait compris sa supercherie. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra doucement et sur son visage on ne pouvait lire plus aucune excitation, ni joie.

"Ouais, c'est bien le lycée ouais."

Il se tourna vers et elle et ne quitta pas un seul instant son regard.

L'excitation de Juvia s'estompait avec violence et bientôt la chaleur retrouvée du véhicule l'étouffait.

"Allez, c'est fini tes conneries, tu vas poser ton cul à l'école et qu'on m'rappelle plus jamais pour me dire que t'y es pas allée pendant plus de deux semaines putain."

Gajeel avait l'air assez en colère mais ça n'empêcha en rien Juvia de faire un caprice. Le cœur battant d'une situation dont Juvia avait redoutée.

"Juvia n'a pas envie d'y aller."

Le frère de Juvia échappa un rire irrité avant d'ajouter :

"J'en ai rien à faire de ce que Juvia veut ou non."

C'était Juvia maintenant qui était irritée. La colère lui montait aux joues. À son air defasé, il répondit :

"J'me tue à la tâche pour qu'on puisse vivre décemment mais là j'en peux plus tu piges ? Et j't'ai d'ja fait dit qu'on avait b'soin d'la bourse, qu'ils t'accordent que si tu t'pointes en cours. Donc tu vas y aller."

La voix grave bourdonnait dans les oreilles de Juvia et elle sentait que les larmes n'allaient pas tarder à monter. Ses yeux piquaient et elle ne savait pas si c'était de fatigue ou de colère. Il voulait l'arracher à sa tranquillité. Il était prêt à la jeter aux loups contre un peu d'argent.

"De l'argent, on en aurait bien assez si tu utilisais ce que papa nous envoie tous les mois." Remarqua-t-elle d'un ton accusateur.

"J'touch'rai jamais à l'argent de ce lâche." Il haussait le ton.

"Ça n'a aucun sens, vu qu'on vit déjà dans sa maison de toute façon !"

Elle rendait son frère furieux et elle le savait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils avaient cette discussion. Et à chaque fois qu'ils abordaient le sujet de leur père, ça finissait en grandes disputes.

Les esprits s'échauffent, et l'atmosphère se tend dans le véhicule.

"Arrête tes conneries tu veux ?! Depuis qu'il s'est cassé t'en branles pas une ! C'est le bordel dans toute la baraque, tu manges pas et tu vas jamais en cours !"

Gajeel pointait du doigt une atroce vérité. Depuis le départ de leur père, Juvia s'était murée dans cette maison. Cela lui donnait l'illusion parfaite d'un bonheur et d'une liberté qu'elle savait au fond d'elle présente pour dissimuler la blessure dont elle ne voulait plus ressentir la douleur. Mais elle était là et elle le savait très bien.

Le lycée n'était cependant pas une option pour elle. Après le départ du paternel, plus rien ne s'était bien passé à l'école.

Le sang boue et l'adrénaline monte en flèche.

"On a qu'à crever de faim, Juvia n'en a rien à fiche, j'irais pas au lycée !"

Présence de vulgaire et de la 1ere personne du singulier, Juvia était belle et bien en colère. Mais cette colère ne faisait pas le poids contre l'autorité dont Gajeel faisait preuve.

"Tu descends d'là et t'y vas. Et j'ai pas intérêt a recevoir un appel qui dit qu't'étais absente."

Il l'avait dit d'un ton si calme que Juvia savait qu'il ne servait à rien de se battre d'avantage.

Elle obéit et ouvrit la portière côté trottoir.

"J'arrive pas à croire qu'tu leur ais carrément donné un faux numéro…"

Elle ne savait pas si cette remarque lui était réellement adressée ou non. Donc le lycée avait réussi à joindre son tuteur légale d'une autre manière, hein ? L'adolescente se sentait amer. Elle déglutit face à son propre échec.

Une fois descendue de la voiture, Gajeel lui jeta son sac de cours à travers la vitre ouverte. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu.

"J'ai préparé un déjeuner et j'te l'ai mis d'dans."

Sans lui adresser de dernier regard, il redémarra l'engin et s'en alla à l'horizon. Bientôt, le véhicule disparaissait du champs de vision. Et l'envie de pleurer se faisait plus puissante.

Autour de l'adolescente, peu d'agitation.

L'heure ? Le téléphone affichait 7h20. Les cours ne commençaient pas avant 8h15. L'envie de désobéissance se faisait de plus en plus pressante. La seule vue du bâtiment lui faisant remonter les mauvais souvenirs de l'année scolaire précédente où elle avait vécu un véritable enfer pendant quelques mois.

Juvia était témoin de la fatigue qui accaparait son frère, qui était aujourd'hui, sa seule famille. Il cumulait trois jobs d'étudiants en plus de ses dites études pour pouvoir les maintenir à flots tous les deux.

Et il avait l'air d'avoir atteint sa limite ce matin même. Et c'est pour cette raison même que Juvia avait décidé de faire un effort. Par amour pour sa famille. Et aussi parce qu'elle n'osait pas trop défier l'autorité de Gajeel.

Son sac au dos, Juvia pris une grande inspiration pour ravaler les larmes qui menaçaient.

Elle retrouva un instant un semblant du positivisme dont elle était dotée autrefois.

 _Courage, Juvia peut le faire_.

Et l'adolescente se dirigea vers l'entrée du lycée.

Juvia quitta précipitamment la salle dans laquelle le deuxième cours de la matinée avait eu lieu.

Elle n'avait pas cours pendant l'heure qui suivait et elle en profiterait pour sortir un instant et ne peut-être jamais revenir car le lycée était tout bonnement insupportable. Ça n'avait rien avoir avec l'année dernière où les brimades étaient presques devenues un quotidien pour Juvia; les gens, cette année, s'étaient déterminés à tout simplement l'ignorer. Elle s'était absentée beaucoup trop longtemps pour pouvoir comprendre quoi que ce soit à ce qui se passait dans ses cours. Mais personne n'avait daigné ne serait-ce que la regarder. Elle avait ravalé sa timidité et avait demandé de l'aide. Mais tout le monde la fuyait comme la peste.

Juvia ne savait pas ce qu'elle préférait, les brimades ou le statut de fantôme ?

 _Ce n'est que le deuxième cours Juvia, calme toi._

Elle se frayait un chemin dans les couloirs dans l'effervescence de l'intercours. Juvia voulait prendre l'air frais. Sortir de là.

Elle sentait sa tête tourner et son sang bouillir. Elle transpirait et avait une respiration courte. Le pas se fait à la course. L'agitation de son propre être n'aidait en rien à supporter celle des lycéens. Allait-elle s'évanouir ? S'il le fallait, pas de soucis, mais pas avant d'être sortie.

Bientôt arrivée à sa destination, une main attrapée celle moite de l'adolescente.

"Oh, Juvia ! Ça fait longtemps !"

Une jeune fille à la coupe garçonne l'interrompit dans sa course. Juvia allait mourir sur place.

"Comment ça va ?"

Est-ce que Juvia avait l'air d'aller bien ?

L'interpellée essayait tant bien que mal à répondre au sourir que lui offrait Lisanna. C'était le nom de la seule personne qui semblait ne pas l'ignorer depuis son retour.

Les muscles du visage de Juvia ne produisant rien de bon, elle cessa d'essayer.

"Ça va…"

Si Juvia avait voulu poursuivre, elle n'aurait pas pu car Lisanna enchaîna bien vite :

"Les garçons viennent de m'apprendre que votre classe a une heure de trou en même temps que la mienne ! On pourrait la passer ensemble !"

Juvia se tourna vers les garçons dont il était question. Ils devaient s'agir de camarades de classe mais Juvia n'en reconnaissait aucun. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas fait assez attention.

En regardant le deuxième, l'agitation de plutôt semblait avoir disparue pour en faire place à une autre. En fait, Juvia ne sentait plus rien à part le battement de son cœur qui se faisait ressentir plus fort. Mais c'était différent, l'adolescente connaissait cette sensation.

Juvia, grande romantique qu'elle était, croyait à l'amour au premier regard sans jamais l'avoir vécu. Mais en posant ses yeux sur le visage du plus bel homme qu'elle n'ait jamais vu auparavant, Juvia venait d'en faire une première expérience.

Cette personne était-elle réellement lycéenne ? Il était d'une beauté ridiculement époustouflante et les joues de Juvia prenaient feu. Il l'avait fait tombée et il ne l'avait même pas encore regarder. Toute l'animosité dont Juvia faisait preuve avait totalement disparu pour juste laisser place à une chaleur au creux de son estomac.

Lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle, elle crut mourir. Ses yeux noirs transperçaient les siens et, bien vite désintéressés, se détachèrent presque aussitôt. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux de jais et dévoila un court instant son front. Mavis, qu'il était beau.

"On y va ?"

Sa voix tendre et rauque détruisit quelques neurones à Juvia qui ne se sentait plus réellement.

"Oui, on va chercher une salle de permanence !"

Toujours le sourire aux lèvres, Lisanna la prit par le bras et ses deux amis les suivaient juste derrière.

Les pensées de Juvia étaient totalement brouillées et avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, les quatre étaient arrivés à destination.

La salle était plus petite que les autres, et beaucoup d'élèves s'y entassaient. Lisanna s'était installée à une petite table d'exactement 4 places où étaient déjà posée une autre fille blonde. Elles semblaient se connaître car elles avaient entamés une discussion qui avait l'air amicale.

Reprenant ses esprits doucement, Juvia décida qu'elle ne restait pas là. Trop de monde et il lui fallait toujours son bol d'air. Elle osa jeter un autre coup d'œil à son nouvel intérêt amoureux. Il était tellement beau qu'elle préféra détourner le regard de peur de fondre en larmes devant tant de perfection.

 _Il faut que Juvia s'éclipse et vite._

"Hum… Lisanna-san, Juvia va déposer un papier au secrétariat des élèves, elle reviendra après."

Elle ignora les regards intrigués et s'en alla aussitôt sur Lisanna lui avait répondu un "d'accord" toujours dans ce même ton gaie et joyeux.

Pourquoi être aussi gentille avec Juvia maintenant ? Lorsque Juvia avait besoin de quelqu'un l'année passée, tu n'étais pas là avec tes grands sourire pour l'aider.

Juvia entamait de grands pas dans les couloirs maintenant vide de l'établissement. Elle se précipitait dans les escaliers et bien vite, rencontra la porte d'entrée principale. De là, elle se retrouva dehors et devait traverser la cours jusqu'au bâtiment administratif. Elle pressa davantage le pas.

De l'air, il fallait de l'air. Son cerveau ne s'arrêtait plus de penser au brun qu'elle avait rencontrée il y a 2 minutes de cela. Créant déjà des situations fantasmagoriques dans lesquels elle aurait aimé se trouver avec lui, l'imagination énorme de Juvia fusait et ne laissait à son cœur aucun répit. Juvia avait beau croire en l'amour au premier regard, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se trouver un peu ridicule.

 _Calme toi bon sang_ !

Arrivée au bâtiment de l'administration dont les murs étaient fait entièrement de baies vitrées, elle le traversa en quelques enjambées avant de se retrouver dehors, nez-à-nez avec le portail devant lequel Gajeel l'avait larguée ici. La rue avait l'air bien plus animée que le ce matin et le soleil qui était complètement levé donnait l'air d'un tout autre endroit.

 _Désolée, Gajeel-kun, mais Juvia ne sait pas si elle aura la force de revenir jusqu'ici._

Elle s'approcha de la petite porte encastrée dans le portail et tenta de l'ouvrir sans succès. C'est là que Juvia aperçu le petit boîtier numérique qui affichait dans des lettres vertes sur noire : "Veuillez présenter votre carte."

 _C'est vrai, la carte lycéenne de Juvia_ !

Elle farfouillait dans le sac que son frère lui avait soigneusement préparé mais, hormis les deux feuilles, le stylo et le panier-repas de Juvia, il n'y avait rien.

L'adolescente se tourna vers le bâtiment administratif; dans la loge, aucune trace d'un quelconque concierge.

Très bien, Juvia n'a qu'à escalader le portail.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Juvia escaladait un portail et elle était assez déterminée pour parvenir à ses fins. Elle resserra les bretelles de son sac à dos et commença son ascension.

 _Enfin, la libération !!_

"C'est pas par là le bureau de la secrétaire."

À cheval au sommet du portail, la voix masculine figea l'adolescente. Juvia se tourna vers son propriétaire et reconnut le visage du nouvel objet unique de ses pensées.

"T-tu as suivie Juvia ?"

 _C'est exact, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

"Moi aussi j'devais déposer un truc à la secrétaire."

Il lui secouait un papier de là où il était comme pour légitimer ses propos.

Elle admirait sa face sans aucune gêne. Le souffle coupé par tant de perfection, Juvia ne su rien répondre à sa remarque.

Un silence bizarre s'installait entre les deux. Il dura quelques secondes, mais dans le cœur de l'amoureuse, cela parut comme une éternité.

"T'as pas ta carte ?" finit-il par lâcher, comme si la situation elle-même n'était pas assez explicite.

Juvia rougit davantage de son propre ridicule.

La jeune fille fit non de la tête.

"J'te l'aurais bien passé mais t'as l'air de plutôt bien te débrouiller." Il lâcha un petit rire moqueur.

Plus rouge encore Juvia devenait. Son cœur battait la chamade et son intérieur était en train de fondre sous la braise ardente de l'amour. Il venait de la complimenter tout en la taquinant.

 _N'est-ce pas ?_

Et ce petit rire ? Elle aurait pu troqué tous ses albums contre ça.

"J-juvia voulait juste prendre l'air."

Ne pouvait-elle pas s'arrêter de balbutier ?

"Ok alors on se retrouve tout à l'heure. À plus, Juvia."

Et c'était sur ces derniers mots que le brun s'en retourna et laissa l'adolescente au sommet de son portail. Son cœur avait raté un battement lorsqu'il avait prononcé son prénom. Et elle essayait doucement de s'en remettre. Tant est-il qu'elle y arrive.

Juvia descendit vite de son perchoir pour ne pas se faire prendre.

Les derniers mots du brun résonnaient encore dans sa tête.

"À plus tard", ne signifiait-il pas qu'il attendrait le retour de Juvia ? Quelqu'un attendait le retour de Juvia.

 _Quelqu'un attend le retour de Juvia_.

L'air frais faisait du bien à Juvia. Ses sentiments naissant aussi. La jeune fille en oublierait presque ses réticences absolues à l'égard du lycée. Juvia pris une bouchée d'air fraîche et commença à marcher un peu au hasard. Le téléphone vibre.

 _Gajeel : ça va_ ?

Juvia allait bien.

 **Bonjour, Bonsoir, Bonne année à tous.**

 **Merci d'avoir lu jusque là.**

 **Ce 1er chapitre était censé être une réécriture de mon autre fanfiction, Rock and Love, mais, l'histoire ayant tellement dérivé de l'original, jai décidé d'en faire une autre fanfiction.Il y a beaucoup d'informations dans ce 1er chapitre et le style d'écriture est un peu fouillit mais j'essaie de me réhabituer à écrire parce que ca fait quelques années déjà et que de base je suis pas très douée.J'espère que ça ira mieux dans les prochains chapitres.**

 **Je voudrais écrire quelque chose d'original mais où il reste quelques clichés parce que jaime bien quand meme quand cest un peu cliché.**

 **Le résumé est une vrai catastrophe mais moins c'est long moins ya de casse.**

 **voilà c'est tout, à bientôt**


End file.
